Blue Diamond Alliance
The Blue Diamond Alliance is a fictional organization that appears in Cyber Hero media. They are the allies of SKY Federation and others to battle against some evil forces such as Misoan Empire and Yokawa Haikatzu. An irregular forces of this organization known as Blue Diamond Insurgency, which are traitors who had betrayed their original forces and turn against the allied cyber forces. Their headquarters are located in Russia, Ukraine, Belarus (as mentioned in Generation C), and Romania. However, one of their bases in Russia where Psycommander was stationed had invaded by the Yokawa Haikatzu forces led by Rein and therefore, he was killed in action. Few Years Later, the Blue Diamond Alliance is now bought by the European mainland followed by the relocation of their main headquarters from Russia to Great Britain. Notable members Main Members *Psycommander - Leader and Commander. Killed in action in Cyber Hero: Fatal Front. *Amber-Stacy - Former lieutenant then became a temporary leader. *Myla-Light *Helena-Nikolaev - Intelligence Officer *Psyrazer - Former Psyrazer Seven squad leader who presumed dead at the end of Season 3 in Generation C. Later found alive in Codename C who is now currently an elite agent. *Psyrazer Mk-II - Former Blue Vanguards member who was previously killed. Later was revived and returns as an elite agent. *Psyrazer Legend- Elite agent who associated with the SKY Federation and also a member of World Cyber Heroes. Later, he became a permanent SKY Federation agent, but he is still tagged with the Blue Diamond Alliance. He eventually left the group in Cyber Hero: Source of Power and became Cyber Guy Legend's close partner. Psyrazer Seven *Psyrazer Mk-III - Current Squad leader *Psyblader - Blades expert, presumed to be killed by Heika and his men in Codename C. Survived *Psycommando - Elite Commando *Psyarcher II (Successor) *Psyenforcer II (Successor) *Psygunner II (Successor) *Psyhunter II (Successor) Former *Scarze - As a spy for the Blue Vanguards after his betrayal and also one of the ringleaders of Cyber Syndicate. *Vouge - Former agent who later became one of the ringleaders of Cyber Syndicate and a member of the Yokawa Haikatzu's Espionage division. Disintegrated with the effect of the Bloodlust Orb's destruction. *Rykov - Former commanding officer who betrayed the entire alliance in order to establish his own forces. *Original Psyrazer Seven members **Psyarcher - Ballistics, killed in action. **Psyenforcer - Investigative enforcer, killed in action. **Psygunner - Combat tactician, killed by Hiwamura's personnel bodyguard in Codename C during interrogation. **Psyhunter - Specialized Bounty Hunter, killed in action. *Psyreaver - An experimental Psyrazer unit and a double agent who secretly works for the Yokawa Haikatzu and one of the traitors who are responsible for the death of Psycommander. Trivia *The Blue Diamond Alliance are based on Russian Federation armies which their main location are mostly in Russia and Siberia. After their demise from the hands of the Yokawa Haikatzu, they abandoned all the locations in Russia and Siberia then they relocate them to the European Mainland after UK bought the entire alliance. *In New Horizons, the Blue Diamond Alliance are allies with SKY Federation in order to defeat the Yokawa Haikatzu which is their main rival who started a war against them. *As of Cyber Hero: Generation C, only four of the remaining members of Psyrazer Seven who survived during the confrontation with Grayhound while the remaining three are all killed. **In Cyber Hero: Codename C, the only surviving member of Psyrazer Seven are Psyblader and Psycommando but the rest of them are killed by the Yokawan agents. However, those who are killed are being replaced with the new cybernoid ones. Category:Groups Category:Allied Groups